


Licking the Hound

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: The Hound discovers what does Arya want when she’s looking at him.





	Licking the Hound

One day Arya and the Hound were going alongside a river, and they saw a group of young Lannister soldiers bathing there. They’ve hidden in the bushes and decided not to get involved, there were too many of them. The Hound noticed how Arya was looking at them, and he felt puzzled and a bit angry, and coming evening he asked her what it was she’s looking at.  
\- It was nothing, but…  
\- But fucking what?  
\- It’s just strange…  
\- What’s strange?  
\- They were… So ugly!  
\- Ugly???  
\- Yes! They were young, they are supposed to be pretty, but… May be not ugly, but… neutral They are men, right? And I was looking at them, and I felt… like they were old women! Nothing!  
\- What do you mean you felt nothing?  
\- I mean… Say, when a girl looks at a man… She feels… Warm inside, like… Like it hurts, but it’s also pleasant somehow. And like she wants to lick him, or something…  
\- Did you ever feel that way?  
\- Yes, many times.  
\- When?  
\- When I look at you, for instance.  
\- When you look at me, you feel warm inside? And you want to lick me?  
\- Yes, it’s normal. You are a man, I am a girl…  
\- Who told you that’s fucking normal?  
It was a delicate topic, and the Hound tried not to swear. But it was too much.  
\- An old lady in the inn, the other day. She was nice to me, and we had tea. You’ve had a bath, and I felt that way, I thought there is something wrong with me, and I’ve asked her why do I feel like this when I look at you. And she said that it’s normal for the girls to feel that way when they are looking at men.  
The Hound couldn’t not to ask:  
\- Were there any other men that you felt this way when you looked at them?  
\- No, there weren’t, but I don’t see any other men!  
\- What do you mean you don’t see any other men? We see plenty of men!  
\- Only farmers and inn-keepers! Or someone we have to kill, like soldiers or bandits!  
\- Whom do you want, princes?  
\- I don’t want princes! I’ve seen one or two, they were disgusting!  
\- So whom?  
\- You are a man, and I feel this way when I see you.  
\- Only me?  
\- Alright, only you. But I hardly see anyone else except you!  
\- So, no princes, no soldiers, no bandits, no in-keepers, no farmers. Have you ever seen another man like me?  
\- I think… I think I have. Jaken. He’s a faceless killer I’ve told you about.  
\- A faceless killer? And did you want to lick him too?  
\- What? No! I’ve hardly known him! Why should I lick him? Like “Jaken, please, kill those three for me, and allow me to lick you”? No fucking way!  
\- So, it’s only me you want to lick?  
\- I suppose… Sorry…  
\- So why don’t you do that?  
\- What? I… Can I?.. Would you agree?  
\- What do you mean would I agree? Of course I would agree!  
\- Why?  
The Hound was amused.  
\- See, when a girl licks a man, it’s… pleasuring him. Would you like to pleasure me?  
\- I suppose I don’t mind.  
\- You just don’t mind, or do you want it?  
\- I want to lick you, and I don’t mind if it’ll pleasure you. Even better.  
\- Good. But we’ll wait until we are in an inn, with a bath, or until we’ll come across another river, I don’t want you to lick me when I’m dirty.  
\- Alright.  
She was clearly happy. Crazy little wolf-bitch.  
The next day they’ve come across a river, and the Hound told her they stay there for the night. They broke a camp, and had a dinner, and went to wash themselves in a river. The water was a bit cold, but they didn’t mind.  
When they’ve returned to the camp, the Hound’ve got undressed and layed down on his bedroll.  
She stood by his side and asked if he wanted her to lick him now. He told her to undress too and do as she likes.  
She’s got undressed and leaned on his lap, reaching for his neck. Her hot little tongue was a pleasure. On his neck, and then on his shoulders, and then on his chest, and then on his stomach. And then she stopped.  
\- Can I?..  
\- Yes.  
…  
\- You know, you can suck it too.  
\- Suck it?  
\- Yes, take it into your mouth and suck, gently.  
\- Alright.  
…  
\- The taste was odd.  
\- Didn’t you like it?  
\- It’s a bit odd, but somehow… quite pleasant. I think I like it.  
Vicious little thing, she liked to swallow the sperm. She’ll be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna


End file.
